


Surprise Confession

by lostinthegoldenpines



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Accidental Confession, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Soft Snufmin, snufmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthegoldenpines/pseuds/lostinthegoldenpines
Summary: Snufkin can't help but adore his best friend, however, he accidentally admits this adoration out-loud.





	Surprise Confession

It was surprisingly a balmy for the fall day. The temperature had been dropping lately, surely a sign of sweater weather, yet it was perfectly warm, the constant patch of sunlight almost too warm for Snufkin as he laid on his back, chewing the end of a piece golden millet grass. His legs were crossed, one leg bouncing softly, his big ol’ boot swinging in the air as he hummed under his breath. Not too far off his fishing pole was anchored securely by a generous pile of rocks that Moomin had gathered for him. Moomin’s winter coat wasn’t coming in yet, so he wore Snufkin’s scarf, insisting that it was very cold. Perhaps it was the warmth of the sun or Snufkin’s drowsiness, but he couldn’t help but feel his best friend was far cuter than normal today. Maybe it was just seeing Snufkin’s scarf wrapped around Moomin’s neck, the way the troll absentmindedly chewed on loose tassels. Snufkin hoped the scarf was clean enough to do that.

The white troll was laying flat on his stomach, his tail flicking in the air now and again as he turned the pages of the book he was so deeply immersed in. Snufkin sat up a bit more to watch Moomin’s reactions to the book, trying to guess what exactly he was reacting to. Moomin’s ears would twitch at the surprising bits, and he would frown greatly if the character was acting particularly stupid—or perhaps if the heroine had been kidnapped yet again—and Moomin would giggle out loud at silly parts. This time he was blushing—something either terribly romantic or mature in nature must have happened in the book. Perhaps just romantic, because Moomin burst out into a fit of giggles before shutting the book, wiping at his eyes as he sat up.

“Good book?” Snufkin asked with a grin, getting comfortable in his patch of grass. He pushed the hat over his eyes to block the sun.

“Yes, very much so!” Moomin said, his voice as warm as the sun. He sounded as if he was scooting closer to Snufkin’s side. “It’s about two friends who go on adventures together and the trouble they get into. So many wonderful and terrifying and silly things happen to them! It’s quite enjoyable, I think you’d like it Snufkin.”

“Hm, I suppose if you think so highly of it, I’ll have to give it a look.” Snufkin hummed tiredly, absently wondering if he could tie the grass end with his tongue like he could a cherry stem or if the make of the grass would put a splinter in his mouth “It was adorable to see your expressions as you read it.”

“O-oh? You think so?”

“Mm. You’re very cute when you read a book you like, Moomin. It’s one of the things I love about you.” The moment the sentence left his mouth Snufkin wanted the earth to swallow him whole. Perhaps he could brush off the comment as friendly banter; they had expressed their love for each other before. It had been platonic at the time, of course. But there was still hope, Moomin could sniff out the platonic truths and ignore the massive amount of yearning and longing. Tango dance around the landmines of romantic confessions that were bubbling at the surface of every glance Snufkin gave, every harmonica tune, every secret whispered or long peaceful hike they took together. Snufkin rolled to his right side, facing Moomin, prepared to yet again steer the topic away from his aching heart. “Can you check the line for me—”

“You love me?” Moomin asked gently, his voice soft like the petals of a wild rose. Blushing suddenly, Snufkin felt at loss for words and tried to scramble together a sentence. He went to push his hat away from his face, hoping to judge what to say by seeing his friend’s face, when he felt soft paws take his, shivering in wonder as a soft, electrical spark prickled the back of his right paw. He knocked his hat to the side so he could see. Moomin was pressing the back of Snufkin’s paw to his lips, his lovely tuft tail flickering around behind him.

Snufkin was utterly speechless as a warm tingly feeling slowly soaked his skin, his blood, his very bones, sparking around the soft insides of his mouth, through his heart, and down into his stomach where he felt like a dozen moths and butterflies were fluttering around, knocking into his sides and everything. When Moomin finally let go of Snufkin’s paw, the tips of Moomin’s ears were red. Sitting up, Snufkin adjusted his hat to better see, but he still couldn’t form words. Only his heart raced. He barely noticed the dragonfly fluttering by him, or how his rod was bobbing up and down, indicating that he had caught a large fish. Instead he stared deeply into the ocean that rest in Moomin’s eyes before blushing pinker, the tips of his very ears and nose burning. He realized he was holding the kissed paw close to his heart.

“I love you too, Snufkin.” Moomin whispered softly.

A frog hopped behind them and splashed loudly into the creek. Inside Moominhouse, Pappa had fallen asleep at his desk writing again, snoring so loud that a pair of courting doves fluttered away from his windowsill. Little My and Mamma were sharing silly stories as they backed cookies from scratch in the kitchen, Little My tossing both raisins and chocolate chip cookies into the batter. Mamma merely shrugged her shoulders and gave a sweet smile, accepting a small handful of chocolate chips from My. A flock of blue birds fluttered over the bridge and Snufkin’s line had gone slack, the fish freeing itself of the hook, escaping with both its life and the bait.

However, neither Moomintroll nor Snufkin noticed any of these small, meaningful parts of life taking place around them, for their worlds had shrunk down to just one and the other, their eyes shining from years of hidden, unspoken, yet shared emotions. Gently, Snufkin took Moomin’s paw, gently rubbing the soft padding with his thumb and forefinger before kissing the palm. Moomin squirmed a bit as the kisses moved to each individual finger and then the wrist. Snufkin gently kissed the back of Moomin’s paw before holding it over his heart. Moomin could feel how the heart hammered against his skin, and Moomin’s ears began to twitch to show how flustered he was becoming.

“I’m in love with you, Moomin.”

“I’m in love with you too, Snufkin.”

They leaned forward until their foreheads touched gently, their noses bumping lightly. Both shuddered in joy, pressing their noses a bit closer and rubbing them back and forth. Snufkin pulled away to plant kisses on Moomin’s face. Moomin giggled in delight, his entire face rose pink. Snufkin felt rather breathless and pink himself. Moomin surprised him by planting a few soft kisses on his cheek, angling his large nose so that he could plant his lips on Snufkin’s lips. Starstruck, the two pulled away slightly, eyeing the other until they began giggling together, tears beading in the corners of their eyes as they hug tightly, rocking back and forth, laughing louder.

“Ugh. They’re going to be as bad as my mom and Joxter.” Little My sighed from the veranda, the mixing spoon in her hand. “Oh well. More cookie dough for me, right Mamma?”

Moominmamma turned, wiping away a happy tear as she went back into the house with Little My.

“Well, perhaps save a lick or two for me, my dear.”


End file.
